Yamato Naoe
Naoe Yamato (直江 大和) is the main protagonist in the visual novels, anime and manga of Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! series. He is the strategist of the Kazama family and often makes schemes regarding how to make money or beat others with trickery and strategy. Yamato lives in the Shimazu dorm as both his parents live overseas with his father abandoning Japan due to no one being able to declare out loud what they love but instead, would be allowed to declare what they hated. This prompted Yamato to become the Prime minister in order to change Japan so that his father would return. His relationship with Momoyo is of an underling as a result of a promise he made when they were younger. Momoyo confessed that she really liked Yamato and even asked for him follow her forever. However, Yamato didn't want to be on the sidelines and wanted to be on equal terms with Momoyo fairly if he was going to be with her, saying that he would use his intelligence to match her strength by becoming something big like the Prime Minister. Momoyo agreed to these terms and the two have been close ever since, with Momoyo waiting for Yamato to make her acknowledge him so they can live up to the promise. While aware of Miyako's romantic feelings for him, he generally rejects her advances because he feels he doesn't have the right to respond to her feelings, and also because he lacks an interest and only considers her a 'friend'. Yamato's cunning yet smart tactics earn him the respect and admiration of many people, especially his friends. He is the underling of Kawakami Momoyo, although it is speculated that they are a lot closer than that. He is the target of affection and being the primary love interest for every woman around him, from his childhood friends, classmates, and rivals whom holds high regards of recruiting him as one of their top strategist. Story CHILDHOOD AND KAZAMA FAMILY Yamato is the only child of Naoe Kagekiyo; a successful entrepreneur and Naoe Saki, who was a former motorcycle gang leader before becoming a housewife. From a young age, Yamato showed a high degree of intelligence and understanding, leading him to develop a more mature and confident personality than most children his age. However, this also enabled him to read adult books about philosophy and life among other things, which lead him to have a bleak nihilistic view on life. Yamato was also extremely confident in his intellect, as well as his abilities to come up with strategies and planning, to the point where he bragged about being a genius, leading him to look down on other kids as complete children with no maturity about them. Yamato would meet Kazama Shouichi at a young age after Yamato had an argument with his mother. Upon running away from home, Yamato felt he needed to wait a while before returning home, or else his mother would look down on him. He soon came upon an open field where Shouichi was in a built up castle. Feeling intimidated, Shouichi asked Yamato to leave, only for Yamato to rebuke Shouichi by stating the field didn't belong to him. After a bit of small talk, Shouichi allowed Yamato into the castle after Yamato pointed out it's weak defenses. The two soon got to talking and ended up staying the night in the castle, which got them both in trouble with their parents. With the two living close to one another and their parents already being friends, their friendship soon became solid. This marked the beginning of the Kazama Family. Not long after, Shouichi invited Kazuko to play with them, to which she cheerfully agreed as she felt it was more fun to play with them than the other kids. Yamato, who was more mature and responsible, took it upon himself to look after the two. As time passed Kazuko became a regular member of their group. At some point, Shimazu Gakuto confronted Shouichi over his jealousy that Shouichi was more popular with girls than he was. Yamato calmed the confrontation between them, and set a date and time for the two to fight it out. Instantly realizing that Gakuto was the type to fall for obvious traps, Yamato dug a pit at the field before the fight took place. This allowed Gakuto to fall and for Shouichi to get a head start in beating Gakuto. As the fight continued, Yamato sat down and talked with Morooka Takuya, and the two apologized for their respected friend’s behavior. At the end of the fight, both Gakuto and Shouichi were too tired to continue and ended up laughing at their situation. Yamato called it "the man’s world." The next day, the two asked to play along with Yamato and the others, adding both Gakuto and Takuya to the Kazama Family. During fourth grade, the Kazama family took control of an open field which they used as their secret base. However, the field was popular with kids in the city, and the Kazama family had to constantly fight to keep it. With Yamato's tactics and strategies, the Kazama family would win continuously. One day, Kazuko was caught by fifth and sixth graders. Not wanting Kazuko to be hurt, the Kazama Family surrendered. Reflecting on their defeat, Yamato proposed that they hire Kawakami Momoyo to be their bodyguard. Yamato went and explained the situation to Momoyo at the temple, and she agreed to help on the condition that Yamato became her underling so she had someone to boss around. Yamato, thinking Momoyo would forget over time, accepted, and, having researched her interests beforehand, gave Momoyo a rare baseball card as a token of good will. She and Yamato then pinkie swore on the promise, with Momoyo threatening to kill Yamato if he broke it. With her being Yamato's "Nee-san," Momoyo would then defend the Kazama family and as a result, grew to like them and decided to stay with them, thereby ensuring that Yamato remained her underling. At some point in his youth, Yamato's mother would introduce him to hermit crabs, and gave him two to look after. Naming the crabs Yadon and Karin, Yamato was in awe with them, just like his mother, and took extra good care of them. One day, Yamato's father told him to kill his hermit crabs, saying that people become stronger when they overcome grief over something they treasured but lost. Yamato, an admirer of his father, ended up refusing, earning him praise from his father who said that Yamato must always be willing to fight to defend the things most precious to him, and to let no one tell him otherwise. Yamato's father would leave a great impression on Yamato, who would heed his words and wisdom. Yamato's nihilistic personality would dwindle as he got older, and his attitude became would become more cheerful and talkative as a result. Yamato would also cease with his condescending attitude and acknowledge that all people have strengths and weaknesses. While still having confidence in his abilities, Yamato would also become more humble and maintain a calm, but clever personality. At some point, The Kazama Family would be unable to use their field as a hideout and looked elsewhere for a Kazama family hideout. Fortunately, Gakuto's family had a building near the industrial bay area of Kawakami city that was no longer in use as it became vacant when the financial bubble burst. Even though the building was not in use, it was still owned property and the Kazama family would be hired to look after the place, especially since Momoyo was among then, as a part time job. The building would end up being their hideout and the even brought furniture over as well as games, manga among other material. The family would then start a routine for them all to meet at the hideout every Friday. They would even dig up the century plant, and re-plant it at the back of the building in order to keep their life long promise. MOMOYO'S CONFESSION AND RAISING THE FLAG Not long after, Momoyo confessed that she really liked Yamato and asked him to promise that he would follow and be with her forever. Yamato refused however, saying that if he followed Momoyo forever, he would only be on the sidelines. Wanting to be with Momoyo, Yamato said he wanted to be beside her, with her, forever. Momoyo pondered at this, saying that Yamato was no good at fighting, so Yamato said he would match Momoyo with his intellect instead, saying he wanted to strive to become someone who could move the country like the prime minister of Japan. Momoyo was impressed and agreed to the terms, promising that she would be waiting and asked Yamato to strive to the top with her, holding out her hand. Yamato then took her hand and the two have been close ever since with Momoyo waiting for and watching Yamato the whole time. CENTURY PLANT On their open field, the Kazama family came across a weird plant, which Yamato noticed to be a century plant. The group then decided to see the flower when it bloomed, but not before noticing they were being watched by Shiina Miyako. Yamato immediately thought that Miyako had a crush on Shouichi, to which Shouichi rejected. The next day, Yamato got a call from Shouichi during the middle of a storm, saying that the Kazama family had to go and stabilize the Century plant. Going into the rain, the Kazama family tied cloths and ropes to the plant in order to stabilize it. Noticing Shiina Miyako was there, Yamato was ordered by Shouichi to look after her. Taking Miyako’s hand, Yamato kept her close as they and the rest of the family stabilized the plant. Not long after, they arrived at the field to see the plant bloom, with Momoyo saying it was ugly. Shimazu Reiko turned up with a camera and the group, including Miyako, took their photo in front of the plant, promising to witness its next blossoming. The plant would later be relocated to the back of the Kazama hideout building in later years. MIYAKO'S FIRST LOVE TOWARDS YAMATO Not long after the start of his 5th grade in primary school, he shared the same class as Shimazu Gakuto and sat next to Shiina Miyako, where he was discovered that she was bullied beyond relief due to her mother being infamously known as a whore (Dead cicadas were put into her desk, her shoes always go missing, the top of her desk has graffiti on) and eventually was thrown a water balloon on the way home. Thus, the nihilistic Yamato finally realized the pain of a bullied classmate as he thought 'Those who are bullied are at fault' and cut off all contact to avoid getting caught up in it, as he felt that she was someone unrelated to him (despite the bond made when she helped protect the Agave). This bullying escalated to the point where boys were dared to touch Miyako, treating those who touched her had a plague called "Shiina Virus" which was used in their classmate's games of tag, and even to the point the classmates were making frequent meetings for Miyako to commit suicide. (Their irresponsible teacher knew about this and does nothing, writing it off as children just playing.) One day Miyako and Yamato encountered each other where the Agave bloomed, where he felt that he wanted Miyako to join his friends after a brief conversation but decided that he still shouldn't talk to her at school because he did not want to involve the Kazama family. Despite this, since no one else was there to witness their conversations, he became her first friend and could talk at the open field frequently without reserve which Miyako happily agreed to. One day Shiina Miyako's cat hadn't returned home, and to keep her mind from worrying she volunteered when the teacher asked for someone to look after the aquarium at the time and was blamed by the students when the aquarium with several fish had its heater burnout, killing all the fish. Observing the class, Yamato noticed that a group of girls were chuckling to themselves and murmuring that their plan was well underway. Yamato went after Miyako since he thought that they had gone too far this time. Outside, where Miyako buried the fish, she was continually harassed by the students that were telling her to die. Yamato, remembering his father's words that in order to save those who were bullied needed to have the resolve to go through it (in the manga, it is his promise to Momoyo to be a great man that resolves him), stood in front of Miyako and defended her. As the bullies questioned Yamato's defense of Miyako, they then accused him of being infected by the "Shiina Virus". Yamato then placed his hand on Miyako, claiming that was it was not a bug, nor an infection. The bullies then started to insult the Kazama family, which forced Yamato to punch one of them, saying he would not forgive anyone who insulted his friends. A boy came like the wind (Kazama Shouichi) and assisted Yamato in defeating the bullies. Yamato then comforted Miyako, saying she would no longer be alone and cuddling her, making her fall in love with him in the process and asked Shouichi to be part of the Kazama Family and easily obtained approval. Soon after, Yamato decided to stop his nihilistic point of view, because he concluded that it doesn't solve anything after this experience, and slowly recovered Miyako's self confidence, as well as abolish the so called meetings between the class. During Miyako's recovery, Yamato treated her nicely with frequent hugs, petting as a healing process, making her fall deeper in love and went along the year this day until she confessed one day. YAMATO'S PARENTS ABANDON JAPAN At some point, Yamato's father gave up on Japan and decided to leave it in order to live overseas, feeling that Japan was a ship already doomed to sink. It was a place where the tax rate was outrageous for his company that could do better anywhere else, and felt that he couldn't declare what you hated out loud but not declare what you loved without being insulted in some way. Feeling that if people make families, families make cities and cities make countries, a country where no one is able to declare what they love out loud was a country with no future. Yamato was given the offer to go with him but Yamato's love for his friends forced him to decline, with his father understanding that Yamato's generation would change Japan in the future. Yamato then asked his father that if he is able to change everything his father hated about Japan if he became prime minister, if he would return. His father promised he would and cheers for Yamato's dream in his heart. Yamato holds his parents to high standings, and talks with them via mail since they left. His parents also give Yamato an allowance, with his father now being a successful businessman overseas. At some point, Yamato's dream of becoming Prime Minister gave him the ambition to create his own "Kawakami Revival Frontier Plan." Believing if he was going to become Prime Minister, Yamato felt like he needed to start somewhere to prove he had the ability to achieve his dream, and chose to help the city where he and all the people he cared for resided. Yamato would begin to write down several ideas and methods in order to accomplish this, but eventually, his dreams began to dwindle due to incompetence and several scandals the Diet was guilty of. Yamato eventually felt despair whenever he thought about Japanese politics in general, and slowly his ambitions started to fade. Soon, Yamato passed his ambitions off as a childhood dream, thinking that such an ambition was impossible if he had such doubts. When Yamato learned about Japan's pension plan, and the Social Insurance Agency scandal, Yamato too started to feel like Japan was done for, and felt that it would be better to live in another country when he got older like his father. He would keep all his plans for the "Kawakami Revival Frontier Plan", but he left them alone and made no new additions towards them. When he was accepted into Kawakami Academy, Yamato moved into the Shimazu dorm with Miyako and Shouichi. They then met Kazuko's friend, Minamoto Tadakatsu, with Yamato and Shouichi calling him "Taku-chan" as Kazuko does. This made Tadakatsu find Yamato and Shouichi annoying and he proceeded to kick them both. KAWAKAMI ACADEMY, NEW FRIENDS AND NEW KAZAMA FAMILY In the year 2009, now seventeen, Yamato was placed in the second year Class-F class after refusing to enter Class-S in order to be in the same class as the majority of his friends. In this class, he would make friends with Amakasu Mayo, Fukumoto Ikuro, Haguro Kuroko, Kumagai Mitsuru, Ogasawara Chika and Oogushi Suguru. Being on security duty, Yamato bumped into Mayuzumi Yukie on the first day of school. Seeing her with a sword, Yamato used code on the radio to have Yukie apprehended by security. Not long after Yukie arrived and apologized for the incident, with the guard saying that Yukie had permission to carry a real sword. He also met Christiane Friedrich not long after and took her around the town. He then revealed that there was a gambling pool on the gender of the new student in Class-F. Revealing that he gained information on Chris and let loose fake information so people would gamble for the wrong gender. Chris was disgusted by such an act, calling it cowardly, leading to tension between the two. Later, when he went to take a bath, he walked in on Chris undressing, which led to him getting hit. Despite the tension between the two, Chris became a new addition to the Kazama family, with Yukie soon being included. Leading them to the Kazama family hideout, Chris was uneasy about the hideout's location, feeling the place should be demolished. Yamato quickly restrained Miyako from attacking Chris, and explained to Chris that people value different things, proving his point by insulting Chris's teddy bear collection. Yamato then snapped at Yukie who was trying to calm things down, saying that she should not grovel to people who should be her friends as it makes the situation awkward. Both Yukie and Chris then apologized, just as Shouichi walked in. Noticing that Yamato was in charge of a "Moment", Shouichi was upset, but when everything was explained to him, Shouichi deemed the situation resolved and ask that everyone become friends again. After everyone calmed down, and the photo of the Kazama family in front of the century plant was found. After explaining the story, Yukie and Chris were invited to attend the next blossoming. During school, Class-F would have a series of confrontations with Class-S, who were the elite of Kawakami academy. Yamato would sometimes get involved in these situations and aid Class-F with his careful timing, tricks and strategies. Through this, Yamato was able to aid Class-F in a victory against Fushikawa Kokoro, who vowed to get back at Yamato. Eventually, Yamato would end up confronting the smartest student in Class-S Aoi Touma, and both expressed their interests in dueling each other, although Touma suggested he was interested in Yamato in a more intimate way, freaking Yamato out. The two would eventually duel with Yamato using bribes on the participants of their duel in order to fix his victory. Touma though, thought of the same method, and after founding out Yamato had already bribed the participants, he bribed them with more money, securing his win. Shocked that Touma did the exact same thing as he did, Yamato accepted his defeat and vowed to get back at Touma someday, initiating a rivalry between the two. The two of them ended up desiring a bigger confrontation against each other on a bigger playing field, using their wits and intellect to best each other instead of relying on cheap tricks. Momoyo would hear about Yamato's loss, and while happy that Yamato was not depressed over it, showed a bit of disappointment over Yamato's easy going attitude towards it. As school continued, the confrontations between the two classes would become tenser, with Class-S condemnations of Class-F as "Savages" and "Low Class Trash" while Class-F thought of Class-S as "Jerks" who were full of themselves due to their high ranks status, family backgrounds, and lineages, resulting on them looking down on everyone. As such, Class-F would always confront Class-S when challenged and reflect Class-S's hostile attitude towards them right back at them. This would lead to a series of duels with evened wins and losses on both sides, but these duels ended up never solving the tension between the two. While Yamato did help when he could, he actually tried to get along with Class-S when he could, and even got along with Inoue Jun, Sakakibara Koyuki and even Aoi Touma while still having a slight rivalry with him. A month would pass after Chris and Yukie had joined the Kazama family, with Yamato realizing that things had become more energetic around them. As summer started, Yamato would begin to take a stronger interest in the women around him. Appearance Yamato is normal height, with dark brown hair. He is fairly fit with a calm composed look on his face. Yamato also has dark brown eyes, and is a fair skin color. Yamato's appearance is described as a calm and cool person who is capable of achieving great things when he is serious. Personality Yamato is described as having a sly personality, but despite this he is benevolent and kind towards others, which earns him both their friendship and affection. Yamato has an extreme love for his hermit crabs, Yadon and Karin, and gets extremely upset when people even joke about disturbing them to the point that he scares them. His love for hermit crabs is something shared with his mother. His father however, once told Yamato to kill them when he was a kid, saying that people become stronger when they make it through suffering. Yamato completely refused, to which his father applauded, saying that Yamato should be willing to protect everything that he cherishes, even his friends. Yamato holds his father in high esteem, holding onto his every word and all the lessons his father taught him. His father was the one who told him to build up his contacts and remain social, and also to defend what he loves. Yamato, while he looks like his mother, takes his intellect and maturity from his father, while taking his kindness from his mother. Yamato's father is also the man who Yamato admires and respects the most, and he wishes to someday be acknowledge by his father as an equal. Yamato has a tendency to take things easy and progress at his own pace. But when he becomes serious, he is capable to achieving great feats and allows little if anything to get in his way to succeed.Yamato is very kind and talkative. He is able to use his kind charisma to get along well with other people, which lead him to having a large social network on his phone. Yamato has a huge social network of associates and contacts, but he only considers the members of the Kazama family to be his 'True friends'. As such, he is usually on the phone responding to text messages in order to stay on good terms with them, as he views them as valuable resources. He avoids violence with other people when possible, dealing with a philosophy similar to "when you befriend your enemies, you have none." With this in mind, Yamato tries to entertain the people who intimidate and try to bully him with tricks and jokes, leading to the easing of the tension between them. Using this, Yamato then tries to establish an understanding and a small friendship, ensuring that things remain peaceful. Yamato is not above using violence however, and is shown to hit others when annoyed, aggressive, or when it's needed with no other option. Yamato also tends to annoy people he does not like and even tease them or place them in embarrassing situations. Yamato is not one to hold a grudge however, and is willing to get over such situations. Yamato is not the type to take defeat too well, and if he suffers from it, he instantly makes plans to get back at his opponent in order to restore his reputation and pride. Yamato also bounces back from any situation that puts him down such as rejection or defeat, and comes back stronger, smarter and better than before, proving he is not willing to stay down and will always rise up, better than before. It is shown that Yamato is much smarter than he acts to be. Despite having a vast connection of contacts and associates, Yamato only considers the members of the Kazama family to be his "true friends," friends he can trust and be completely himself around.Even though they were the first to befriend each other, Yamato has an inner jealousy of Shouichi and his success in almost everything he does. Even though Yamato can easily beat Shouichi in intellect, Yamato has a desire to surpass Shouichi as a man and has always hoped to beat in a completion on manliness. Even though Yamato is perverted, he is sensible enough to keep his thoughts to himself. However, he has no problem talking freely about it to the right people. Gakuto, Takuya and Yamato have a secret stash of pornography hidden the Kazama family secret base that they believe only they know about and they tend to add or subtract some of its material every so often. It is shown that when Yamato is "with" the woman he loves, he has a sadistic, passionate, controlling and dominating side to him showing he's the type who becomes powerful when it comes to "Ero." Yamato says that his behavior comes out of "Love" and that "Love = Life!" Abilities and Skills Yamato had a high degree of intelligence and understanding even from his young age. He is the tactician of the group and often makes schemes regarding how to make money or beat others with trickery. His tactics earn him the respect and admiration of many people, especially his friends. Ever since his childhood, Yamato has shown to be highly intelligent. In Kawakami academy, his intelligence is recognized to the point that he is smart enough to join S-Class, the elite of Kawakami Academy. Yamato's specialty lies with his cunning, wits, strategies and tactics. Since he was small, Yamato has always been able to come through with a solid plan and he prides himself for doing so. Throughout his youth, it was with his plans and the combined strength of Gakuto and Shouichi that lead to their constant streak of victories until Momoyo joined the group. Even as he got older, Yamato kept his sharp and keen mind, and is able to multitask by playing go and talking on several subjects at the same time. He is especially skilled at shogi, and can even help out others when he is not even playing. His skills with strategies and planning is further shown during events like the Kawakami war, when Yamato lead the Class-F army to victory against the Class-S army, despite the Class-S army outnumbering them 2 to 1 and even having Kawakami Momoyo and Kawakami Academy's smartest student Touma Aoi on their side. Yamato has amazing deductive reasoning when it comes to analyzing things. He is able to notice things that others cannot as well as predict outcomes by carefully observing situations, going over sources of information and finding clues. He is also very skilled at solving riddles. Yamato is a very skilled gambler, and tends to make most of his money from it. However, Yamato also has a tendency to cheat if necessary, and is shown to have a bag full of pieces and cards from several games to help assist him when needed. Only Aoi and Monshiro have ever beaten him in gambling. Even though Yamato uses his brains instead of his body to fight, Yamato has proven that he is capable of fighting by relying on his speed, mobility and reflexes to counter his opponent and then strike vital spots to bring them down. This is due to Yamato playing with the girls from the Kazama family, particularly Momoyo, throughout his childhood. However, Yamato is no martial artist and lacks stamina to continue fighting to a great degree. Despite this, he will continue to push himself when he is completely serious, even against experienced fighters or when outnumbered. When it comes to fighting, Yamato is shown to have a strong kick, which is shown when he and Chris defeated her father Frank Friedrich in her route. He was even able to injure Gakuto, who is durable enough to take hits from Momoyo. It is also shown in Koyuki's Route in Majikoi S when he and Yoichi Nasu defeated Koi Kiriyama. In the Kuki related routes, Yamato becomes a butler and trains in the fighting styles of the Kuki Corporation, combining the abilities he learns along with his intellect to become a formidable fighter. In Azumi's Route in Majikoi! A-1, when Yamato is 26 years old, he is ranked 60 among the Kuki butlers and maids and is said to be one of the top weapon users. His skill in Azumi's Fuuma Ninja techniques and the string techniques of Claudio Nero are enough that he can spar with Ageha Kuki and even Hyumu Hellsing for a brief time. Furthermore, in Stacy's Route in Majikoi! A-3, with some training assistance from Momoyo, he was able to defeat Stacy in her "Ultra Rock" form, despite her being much stronger and faster than him. Yamato has a huge social network of associates and contacts, but he only considers the members of the Kazama family to be his "true friends." As such, Yamato is usually on the phone responding to text messages in order to stay on good terms with them and to get decent information, as he views them as valuable resources and also a source of power. Being a smooth talker, Yamato is able to negotiate, persuade and manipulate people with clever wording and smart reasoning. Yamato tends to do this after collecting information on his target beforehand so that he knows what to talk about and how. Yamato's powerful degree of negotiation and persuasion is shown when he was able to recruit Kuki Ageha and Otome Kan (Kurogane in the manga) of the Big Four to fight for the Class-F army. It is also shown when he calms down Seiso Hazakura in her Haou persona during her route in Majikoi! A-2. Perhaps his most gifted ability is Yamato's ability to "Love" a women he has fallen for. No matter how strong or dominating the woman may be, Yamato's "Love" tends to dominate them with his constant unbeatable libido, making them completely "Moe" and obsessed with him to the point they are completely in love with him. In fact, the only ones who can be considered to have the potential to match Yamato in this are Tsubame Matsunaga and Monshiro Kuki, and only if Yamato opts to let them instead of pressing on. Relationships See also: Yamato Naoe/Relationship Gallery chara-p-yamato.jpg|Yamato's Biography in Majikoi S yamato_fullbody.jpg|Yamato in full body version Guishen 001800024 EV 001 02 03.jpg|Yamato with Momoyo Cg058.jpg|Yamato with Momoyo under the rain cg170.jpg|Kazama Family (With Young Yamato) cg644.jpg|Yamato and Chris kiss (Chris route) Guishen 030700445 EV 003 05 00.jpg|Yamato with Miyako Guishen 056800923 EV 028 01 01.jpg|Yamato with Tatsuko. Kokoro 5.jpg|Yamato spanking Kororo (Majikoi S) Benkei and Yamato- Swimming Fun.jpg|Benkei with Yamato(Majikoi A) yamato-naoe.png|Yamato in anime Momoyo and Yamato- Chest Hugging!.jpg|Yamato being 'chest hugged' by Momoyo(Anime) Miyako and Yamato- Beware the Sauce!.jpg|Yamato and Miyako-Sauce of Death?! (Anime) Yamato Naoe- Accepting the challenge!.jpg|Yamato challenges Kokoro (Anime) Yamato Naoe- Being attended to.jpg|Yamato being attended to by the girls (Anime) Yamato, Kazuko, Miyako, Yukie and Christiane- Jumbled Harem!.jpg|Yamato being fought over (Anime) Yamato vs. Kokoro.jpg|Yamato vs. Kokoro (Anime) Yamato&PrimeMinister.jpg|Yamato's encounter with the Prime Minister Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai 033 048-049.png|Yamato and Momoyo Victory kiss 0545062e438ed48fee9ce1bc1be40aa0.jpg F8418316a1bc65b1f9660fdf20a6a600.jpg 38e3859018467e9bd8f02ce2f5efa071.jpg Yamato and Tsubame- Festival Date 2.jpg Yamato and Tsubame- Festival Date.jpg Stacy Connor, Yamato and Jinchu Lee.jpg Yamato and Stacy- Sudden Kiss 3.jpg Yamato and Stacy- Sudden Kiss 2.jpg Yamato and Stacy- Sudden Kiss.jpg Yamato and Stacy- Gun Arcade Showdown! 3.jpg Yamato and Stacy- Gun Arcade Showdown! 2.jpg Yamato and Stacy- Gun Arcade Showdown!.jpg Jinchu Lee and Yamato- Walk Toward the Future ver. 2.jpg Jinchu Lee and Yamato- Aquarium Date 5.jpg Jinchu Lee and Yamato- Aquarium Date 4.jpg Jinchu Lee and Yamato- Aquarium Date 3.jpg Jinchu Lee and Yamato- Aquarium Date 2.jpg Jinchu Lee and Yamato- Aquarium Date.jpg Monshiro and Yamato enjoying Christmas 4.jpg Monshiro and Yamato enjoying Christmas 3.jpg Monshiro and Yamato enjoying Christmas 2.jpg Monshiro and Yamato enjoying Christmas.jpg Monshiro, Yamato, Mikado, Tsubone and the Kuki Servants- Snow Day's End.jpg Monshiro marrying Yamato 4.jpg Monshiro marrying Yamato 3.jpg Monshiro marrying Yamato 2.jpg Monshiro marrying Yamato.jpg Monshiro and Yamato- Picking Kawakami Cherries.jpg Yamato&PrimeMinister.jpg Yamato room.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Riding with Yamato.jpg Yamato and Sayaka- Bike Riding.jpg Yamato and Benkei- Sharing a Drink 2.jpg Yamato and Benkei- Sharing a Drink.jpg Yamato and Benkei- Intimate Moment.jpg Yamato, Benkei and Kyojin- Naptime.jpg Yamato and Azumi- Happily Married.jpg Tatsuko and Yamato- Unexpected Smooch.jpg Kokoro and Yamato- Concern.jpg Kokoro and Yamato- Flirting during lunch.jpg Kokoro and Yamato- Headlocked!.jpg Yamato, Kazuko, Miyako, Yukie and Christiane- Jumbled Harem!.jpg Yamato Naoe- Being attended to.jpg Yamato Naoe- Accepting the challenge!.jpg Yamato fullbody.jpg Yamato vs. Kokoro.jpg Kazuko and Yamato 3.jpg Kazuko and Yamato 2.jpg Kazuko and Yamato.jpg Trivia *His surname is based on the Sengoku Warrior, Naoe Kanetsugu, which Chris admired as Yamato's surname is much like Kanetsugu, which eventually denied since Yamato only replied that he shared the same surname and didn't have any connection to the legendary Sengoku general. *Yamato is the target of affection for many of the girls in Kawakami Academy and the Kazama family. Especially from Momoyo and Miyako. He is even well liked by Aoi Touma, but this simply freaks Yamato out as he calls Aoi's advances "Disgusting." *The title Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! or Seriously love me please! could refer to Yamato's and Momoyo's route. When Momoyo first rejects Yamato she asks if he seriously loved her as his feelings as a child seemed more real. This is further elaborated on when Yamato realizes Momoyo has been waiting for him to become just as serious as she is to their childhood promise. When Yamato confesses to Momoyo the second time, he admits his feeling for her before were not as strong as they should of been and that he has become more seriously in love with Momoyo. Also the last line of Yamato's inner monologue in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S '''for Momoyo is "I am seriously in love with this woman." *In a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current male characters in the series, Yamato is ranked #1. He was also ranked #1 in the original ''Majikoi!' popularity poll for the male characters. *His tarot card is "the world". *He's skilled with any game and card tricks. *He has an "ass" fetish. * He and Miyako have the same tastes in books. * It's stated that he is the chosen candidate qualified for the position of Lu Junyi (Roshungi pronounce in Japanese) who is in charge of 108 Ryouzanpaku Warriors and being the 2nd in command within the organization, Ryouzanpaku. * His special ability might possibly be "Sword of Kusanagi", although it's not confirmed. * "Yamato" is the ancient name of Japan, and the "Sword of Kusanagi" is a National Treasure. * In a myths or heroes analogy, he's Minamoto Yoritomo. Category:Male Category:Kazama family Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Students Category:2-F Class Student Category:Protagonist Category:Kawakami Academy Student Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Student Category:2-S Class Student Category:Kuki Corperation Category:Kuki Family Member Category:Ryouzanpaku